19 Years Later
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: A sequel one shot fanfic for the story 'The Clouds in our life'. Few moments in the life of our couple!


*****So here we are with the sequel one-shot of the fanfic ''The clouds in our life'' I hope you all like it and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>19 years later Draco was working as a healer and Hermione had opened her own company where she was working on wards. The company was the biggest one in the world and the most famous.<p>

Hermione was currently standing at the living room of the newest Malfoy Manor and was making sure she had everything packed for her son's first year at Hogwarts. She saw the clock in the wall and gasped. It was half past 10 and none of her children were down yet.

''Aren't they done yet?'' Draco asked from behind her and Hermione looked at him

''They never are'' Hermione said and that moment a blonde little girl no more than 6 years old came down with a blue dress on.

''Mummy, I can't put my band'' she said and gave Hermione the blue band

''Let's put it on then honey.'' Hermione said and smiled at her daughter

''Emily aren't the others ready yet?'' Draco asked and Emily shook her head ''I am going to see what it's taking them so long.'' Draco said and walked up the stairs.

Few minutes later Draco came down with two boys. One had blond hair and the other one had dark brown hair.

''What took you so long?'' Hermione asked her two sons.

''Sorry mum, I couldn't find my shoes.'' Scorpius said and smiled at his mother

''I was helping him mum'' Severus said

''You always seem to help your brother Severus'' Draco said to his son and ruffled his dark brown hair

''Don't do that dad'' Severus said and Hermione smiled at the two of them

''Let's go now!'' Hermione said and held Emily's hand

''Scorpius, Severus you will come with me because mum will have Emily with her'' Draco said and took the hands of the two boys and together they aparrated at King's Cross Station. Few seconds later Hermione appeared beside them with Emily in her hands.

They arrived at the platform 9 and ¾ and went inside. The children gasped when they saw the train. The Malfoy family saw that the Potters, the Zabini family and the Weasleys had already arrive.

Harry and Ginny Potter got married at the same year with Blaise and Luna. Harry became an auror and Ginny became a quidditch player. They were named godparents of Scorpius Malfoy. They had three children. James Sirius Potter who was the eldest of the three and the same age with Severus Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter who was the second one and the last one was named Lily Luna Potter.

Blaise and Luna Zabini got married after Severus birth. They were named his godparents. Luna became one of the greatest healers and Blaise worked with Hermione at her company. He was one of the greatest wards creators after Hermione. They had two children. One boy the same age with Severus Malfoy named William Antonio Zabini and a girl two years younger from William named Elizabeth Pandora Zabini.

Ron married Pansy Parkinson. It was really a great surprise there for all of their friends. The two of them were named godparents of Emily Malfoy. They had two children. Rose Weasley the same age with Severus Malfoy and Hugo Weasley. Ron became an auror and he was one of the greatest. Pansy became a healer and worked with Draco and Luna at St. Mungo's.

The Malfoys waved at their friends and walked towards them. Severus stopped walking and looked at the train again. Hermione looked back and said ''Severus'' the boy looked at her. Hermione left Emily to Draco and went to her son ''Sweetheart are you okay?'' She asked him and put her palm to his cheek

''I am fine mum. It is just that I don't know what house I am going to be. I want to be in Gryffindor because I want you to be proud of me but I want to be in Slytherin as well because I want dad to be proud of me.'' Severus said and looked down

Hermione took his chin and made him look at her ''Severus, sweetheart, no matter what house you are in, both your father and I will be proud of you. You make us proud every day for the last 11 years and that's not going to change never. Do you believe me?'' Hermione said to him and caressed his cheeks

Severus looked at her and nodded. He hugged her tight and when they pulled apart they went towards their family and friends.

Scorpius and Emily hugged Severus tight and he returned the hug ''I love you'' Severus said at his siblings.

''We love you too man'' Scorpius said and the three children smiled

Severus then turned to his father and hugged him ''I love you dad''

Draco kissed his head and said ''I love you too Severus. Remember what your mum told you! We will always be here for you no matter what!''

After that Severus hugged his mother and said ''Love you mummy''

''I love you too my baby!'' She said and Severus walked inside the train and found a compartment and sat. Soon he was joined by his friends. He looked out of the window and waved at his family. Hermione had tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. The train started and Hermione waved again and put her head at Draco's shoulder.

That night after Hermione had helped Emily to bed she was standing by the fireplace at the living room waiting for a letter from her son. He had promised he would send one. Few minutes later Draco went and stood beside his wife. ''How are you?'' he asked her and wrapped his arms around her waist

''I miss him.'' She said and looked out of the window

Draco put his head at her shoulder ''I know. I can see that'' he said and looked at the night sky

''Draco'' Hermione whispered

''Hm'' he whispered back

''Can I home school all of my children?'' Hermione asked

Draco started laughing and kissed her shoulder

''What? Is it so bad that I want my children here with me?'' Hermione asked him

''No my love! It is not!'' Draco said and after few minutes Severus owl came and gave Hermione a letter. Hermione opened it and together with Draco she started reading it

Dear mum and dad

I am a SLYTHERIN dad. The hat said that I am more like father and grandfather. That's why he put me in Slytherin. However he said that I could do great things in Gryffindor. I hope you are not mad mum. Guys I already miss you so much! Mum will you please stop crying? I know that you are crying so don't try to deny it. And dad, please don't make fun of mum because she is crying. The first thing I have to say is wow. This place is super amazing. I have already made some new friends. They are really amazing. The Slytherin common room is a little cold but I guess it's because it is in the Dungeons. Nevertheless, I still love this place. I have to go to sleep now. First day of classes tomorrow and I want to be ready. I want to show to professor McGonagall that I am as good as you, mum. I have a bet to win! I love you all so much! Tell Scorpius and Emily that I said hi. I saw Teddy and he said to tell you hi from him mum.

I forgot! James was sorted in Gryffindor! No surprise there! Will was sorted in Slytherin like me and we are roommates. Rose was sorted in Gryffindor. We agreed that we are not going to stop being friends because we are in different houses and that is good I think!

See you soon!

With love Severus Tobias Malfoy

P.S I think I have fallen in love. I know that I am only 11 years old but that girl captured my heart. I think that she is like you mum and she is a fun of yours mum as well. She is a muggleborn. Her name is Emma Ranger.

When Hermione finished reading the letter she had tears in her eyes and hugged Draco. ''My baby boy has grown up and he had fallen in love Draco'' she said

Draco caressed her hair without speaking. He smiled and took a breath and whispered ''I love you Hermione.''

Hermione smiled and said ''I love you too Draco''

The couple suddenly heard footsteps and looked at the door to the living room and saw their children looking at them. Scorpius was holding Emily's hand and Emily was holding her bear with her free hand. ''Mummy did Severus send a letter?'' Emily asked

Hermione kneeled in front of them and said ''Yes he send one. He is a Slytherin after all.''

''Yay'' Scorpius yelled and jumped around the room

''Why are you so happy man?'' Draco asked

''I know that I will be in Slytherin and I am just happy that I will be with Severus'' Scorpius said and Hermione smiled and turned to her daughter

''Emily, my little angel you are my last hope.'' She said to the little girl in front of her.

Emily gave her mother a very big smile and said ''Don't worry mummy, I will be in Gryffindor!'' Hermione hugged her tight and smiled

''I love you baby girl'' Hermione said

''I love you to mummy'' the little girl said and Hermione kissed her head

''Let's go to sleep now. It's too late for all of us!'' Hermione said and took Emily to put her to her bed.

She tucked her in and kissed her head ''Sweet dreams my beautiful little anger'' She said

''Sweet dreams mummy'' Emily said and closed her eyes.

Hermione went to Scorpius where Draco was and kneeled at his bed ''Goodnight my cunning Slytherin'' she said and kissed his head

''Goodnight mum'' Scorpius said and he too closed his eyes.

At their way to their bedroom Draco and Hermione stopped outside of Emily's bedroom and Draco went inside.

He caressed his daughter hair and said ''Goodnight princess'' he kissed her head and left

Before he left he heard ''Night daddy'' and then closed the door behind him

When Hermione and Draco lied down to their bed that night with Hermione's head at Draco's chest and with Draco playing with her hair, Hermione said ''I hope Emily is sorted into Gryffindor but it's okay if she is not. I have another one to put my hopes on'' she smiled

''It's okay dear. You might in the- WHAT?'' He yelled when he realized what his wife had said. He looked at her and made her sit at his laps ''What- What did you just said?''Draco asked her

''That I don't have a problem if Emily is sorted in Gryffindor or Slytherin'' Hermione said teasing him

''Hermione'' Draco said and looked at her

''Yes dear?'' Hermione said teasingly

''Love, please tell me what did you just said'' Draco said and he was ready to cry from happiness

Hermione smiled and put her palm at Draco's cheek ''I am pregnant Drake'' she said finally

Draco let out a cry of happiness and hugged Hermione tight ''We are having another one? We are having another little one? I am a father again?'' He asked while kissing Hermione at her cheeks, her head, her nose, her lips.

Hermione laughed and nodded. Her own tears of happiness were streaming down her face.

He kissed her hard and when they pulled apart he said ''I love you so much Hermione Jean Malfoy!''

Hermione smiled and said ''I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy''

9 months later Hermione was at St Mungos with Luna and Pansy as her healers while giving birth ''You are never touching me again Malfoy'' She screamed

''Take deep breaths love. Everything will be fine soon'' Draco said while rubbing his wife hands.

''Push Hermione'' Luna said

''AHHHH'' Hermione screamed while she pushed

''Again Mione'' Pansy said this time

''AHHHH'' Hermione screamed again

''Like that. I can see the baby'' Luna said

Hermione pushed again ''AHHHH'' she screamed

''Yes Mione, one more push'' Luna said

Hermione took deep breaths and screamed ''AHHHHH'' moments later a baby cry filled the room. Hermione and Draco smiled and everyone outside of the room who had heard the baby cry clapped silently and hugged each other. The three Malfoy children hugged each other knowing that they would have a little one to play with and to love! Suddenly everyone froze when a scream was heard from inside andSeverus walked towards the door but was stopped from Blaise ''Blaise what's wrong? Why is mum screaming?'' he asked his godfather

''I don't know man. But I am sure that everything will be fine'' Blaise said and the two went and stood beside Scorpius and Lily.

Another scream from Hermione filled the room where Luna, Pansy, Draco and Hermione where. Hermione found Draco's hand and squeeze it ''Draco- Draco what's wrong?'' She yelled

''Relax love, everything will be fine'' Draco said and caressed her face and kissed her head

''Oh my God'' Luna yelled and looked at the couple ''You are having another one'' She said and smiled

''We wha–AHHHH'' Hermione screamed before she could say anything

''It's okay Hermione, you can do this'' Draco said to Hermione

''Come on Hermione. PUSH!'' Luna said

''AHHHH' Hermione screamed

''Again girl. You are doing amazing!'' Luna said

''AHHHH'' Hermione screamed

''Last one Hermione'' Luna said

''AHHHHH'' Hermione screamed and pushed with her whole strength and seconds later a second baby cry filled the room.

After few minutes Luna and Pansy came in the room while holding one baby each. ''Congratulations! You have twins! The first one is a baby boy and the other one is a baby girl! Pansy said and gave Hermione the girl and Luna gave Draco the boy. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and Draco while sitting beside her he kissed her head.

''Do you want the others inside?'' Luna asked and with a nod from the couple she called everyone inside. The three Malfoy children went and sat at the bed with their mother and father.

''Wow, they are so little'' Scorpius said and everyone laughed

''What are you going to name them?'' Harry asked

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and Hermione said first ''The little girl here is going to be named Cassiopeia Victoria Malfoy'' she smiled and kissed her baby

Draco look at his son and said ''And this little boy will be named Remus Gaspard Malfoy.''

''Welcome to our family little Malfoys'' Severus said and kissed his baby siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>***Leave some reviews and tell me what you think everyone! :)<strong>


End file.
